kagami y konata especial de navidad
by darckanllel
Summary: los sentimientos que se rebelan para las chicas y que deciden confesarlos en noche buena...pero saldra todo bien o terminaran callandoselo como lo an echo siempre


Las calles estaban desiertas ni una sola alma se asomaba ya que todos a esa hora estaban en su trabajo o en la escuela igual que lo estaba kagami quien a pesar de leer varias veces el texto de su libro no le hallaba sentido a lo que ponía el texto

---el amor ase que uno perdone cualquier cosa sin importar la gravedad de esta---

Kagami: /pues si a mi alguien me ase algo no se lo olvidare tan rápido…..salvo a konata porque…esa idiota no sabe bien lo que ase/

---te mantiene cerca de esa persona a pesar de las peleas---

Kagami: /si tenemos un problema es porque no deberíamos hablarnos….bueno a konata la mantengo cerca…pero solo por que es amiga de tsukasa no porque yo extrañe su compañía (con un leve rubor)/

---te ase pensar en esa persona primero que cualquier cosa---

Kagami: /hay te equivocas ya que no importa quien sea yo primero pensare en mi y luego en...umph...ko…ah no digo mi familia y luego en kona…ha mis amigos si empezando por konata…. ¿he?.... (Otra ves ruborizada)

La chica de pelo lila no encontraba respuesta a porque de repente la imagen de konata le llegaba una y otra ves a la cabeza

Kagami: vamos concéntrate en lo que pone el libro

---cuando conoces a una persona que siempre saca a florecer tu interior mas oculto---

Kagami: /si te refieres a cuando me asen enojar konata es especialista en eso/

---que párese ignorante y lo que cuentas pero esta al tanto de todo lo que ases---

Kagami: /pues la única que me ignora y se preocupa y a la ves es konata cuando quiere copiarme o necesita un favor/

---si llega a conocer a alguien así—

Kagami: /sin duda que conozco a alguien así/

---es porque…---

Kagami: porque….

Dio vuelta la página para ver en que acaba el texto pero su sorpresa fue bastante al encontrar lo que decía

----es amor---

Kagami: ….. ¡Aaahhhh! (esta ves roja)

Toda la clase miro a kagami que negaba y gritaba roja en su asiento

Kagami: ¿ah?...... (Dándose cuanta de que la miran)

Al terminar la clase y que se le pasara el bochorno kagami se dirigió al salón de konata pero según ella para ver como esta su hermana y no por la pequeña otaku

Kagami: ¿he? Miyuki-san donde fueron konata y tsukasa

Miyuki: pues konata-san estaba un tanto extraña hoy y le dijo a tsukasa-san que tenía algo que decirle en privado

Kagami: ¿en privado? (extrañada)

Miyuki: al parecer no quería que nadie escuchara lo que le iba a decir

Kagami: y ¿Dónde están? (un tanto ansiosa)

Miyuki: he ¿porque estas tan alterada kagami-san? (preocupada)

Kagami: ha no por nada (aun nerviosa) solo que no se que pueden hacer

Miyuki: ¿he? (sin entender)

Kagami: digo con esas dos tontas no sabes que pueden hacer si no las tienes contigo

Miyuki: pues…puede que tengas razón

Kagami: (más tranquila) verdad mejor las voy a buscar

Kagami salio rápidamente del salón en busca de su hermana menor y la friki de pelo azul mientras que estas estaban en la azotea de la escuela

Tsukasa: ¿Qué pasa? kona-chan ¿Por qué me pides que te acompañe a este lugar?

Konata que había estado en silencio sin mirarla viendo solo el cielo y cuando al fin hablo

Konata: he tsukasa

Tsukasa: ¿si kona-chan?

Konata: ¿crees que soy rara?

La pregunta le llego por sorpresa a la menor de las mellizas pero aun así respondió

Tsukasa: bueno….quizás un poco friki pero rara como lo dice la palabra no estaría segura

Konata: entiendo…pero si te dijera que…. (Silencio)

Tsukasa: que…. (Intrigada)

La chica de cabello largo respira hondo y dándose vuelta con la mejor cara seria que tenia dijo

Konata: que me gustan las mujeres

Tsukasa: ¿!queeeh¡?

Konata la miraba tan seria que a tsukasa le llegaba a dar un poco de miedo y más cuando pensaba que lo que seguía era que su amiga se le confesara

Konata: en realidad yo…

Tsukasa: (roja y perturbada) e…esto…ko..kona-chan..no..no debemos…las dos somos chicas además…

Konata: (con una expresión ya más acorde a su personalidad) esto…tsukasa no me refería a confesarme a ti…

Tsukasa: he ¿entonces que cosa?

Konata: pues en realidad no diría mujeres…sino solo una chica en particular que me gusta

Tsukasa: ha y ¿yo la conozco?

Konata: pues no solo eso…

Tsukasa: ¿quien es?

Konata: pues….

La peli azul se acerca a su amiga y le dice al oído el nombre de la chica que le gusta pero la de cabello cortó soltó un grito por la impresión que retumbo por todo el establecimiento

Tsukasa: pe…pero ¿de verdad es…?

Konata: pues si es la verdad se que cuesta creerlo pero….

Tsukasa: pero….

Konata: (poniendo su mejor expresión yuri) así es el amor

Tsukasa que aun no asimilaba del todo lo que acababa de descubrir de su mejor amiga no sabia como reaccionar pero opto por apoyarla en lo que necesitara pero cuando estaba en eso son interrumpidas

Kagami: al fin las encuentro

Tsukasa: onee-san

Konata: kagami….san (En un susurro)

Kagami: se puede saber ¿Qué estaban asiendo?

Konata: ha…pues...La verdad…es….

La fan de haruhi susumiya se pone demasiado nerviosa y le lanza una mirada de auxilio a su amiga pero luego se arrepentiría de esto

Tsukasa: esto…nada importante no estábamos hablando de la persona que le gusta a kona…. (Konata le tapa la boca al momento)

Konata: jajaja… mejor nos damos prisa y vamos a comer…tsukasa tenias hambre ¿verdad? (mirada cómplice)

Tsukasa ¡ha! si claro vamos a comer (atendiendo a la mirada)

Las dos empiezan a correr en dirección al salón seguidos de kagami quien alcanzo a entender lo que dijo su hermana y le dio vueltas incluso habiendo llegado al salón

Kagami: /de verdad konata tiene alguien que le gusta….alguien que...Que…/

No puedo seguir ya que es sacada de sus pensamientos por miyuki

Miyuki: ¿kagami-san? ¿Qué ocurre?

Kagami: ¡he! Nada enserio nada

Tsukasa: pero volviendo al tema que aremos para navidad

Miyuki: pues pensé en que podríamos pasar la noche en mi casa

Tsukasa: podríamos ir a una fiesta de Navidad verdad

Konata: pues cambiando un poco lo habitual no estaría mal no kagami-san

Kagami: he si claro deberíamos salir /por que esta ves puso el san y no dijo kagamiii-n o algún otro apodo/

Konata: ¿ocurre algo? (roja porque kagami la mira demasiado y muy fijamente)

Kagami: ha no nada (aun con la duda)

En esta ocasión konata no hablo mucho y kagami se mantuvo en su mundo por lo que la conversación tuvo que ser acaparada por miyuki y tsukasa acordando al final que se juntarían la tarde de navidad pero esto poco le importaba a kagami ya que aun tenia la duda de quien podía haber sido el elegido por konata y si era verdad esto o solo un error

Y con ese pensamiento en mente los días pasaron y kagami cada día estaba mas y mas en su mundo pensando en lo que había dicho konata (solo por curiosidad según ella) y la chica de pelo azul había dejado de hablar lo habitual con kagami llegando incluso a evadirla en ocasiones lo cual solo ase que kagami tenga mas deseos por descubrir quien origino el cambio en konata

Kagami: /vamos piensa probablemente se lo puedo sacar a tsukasa pero como/

Kagami pensó varios trucos para hacer hablar a su hermana menor y cuando encontró el más indicado se dirigió a la habitación de tsukasa pero al llegar escucho como esta hablaba por teléfono con konata

Kagami: /bien esta es mi oportunidad de cerciorarme si es verdad lo de konata/

Aprovechando que la puerta estaba semi abierta se acerco un poco y pudo escuchar todo lo que hablaban su hermana y la otaku de pelo azul

Tsukasa: ¿y bien kona-chan? ¿Ya elegiste que harás para navidad?

Konata: pues….la verdad había pensado declararme en noche buena pero no se me ocurría como hacerlo

Tsukasa: ¡que buena idea! pero eso ya seria mañana en la noche ¿no crees que es muy pronto para declararte?

Kagami: / ¡como se va a declarar y mañana! Tengo que escuchar mejor/

La chica rápidamente baja al primer piso y toma el teléfono para poder escuchar lo que konata tenia que decir

Konata: puede que aun no sea el momento pero necesito sacarme esto del pecho

Tsukasa: pero kona-chan ¿desde cuando es que….bueno…te enamoraste?

Konata: pues no podría decírtelo con exactitud pero creo….que siempre lo e estado solo que no me había dado cuenta

Kagami: (escuchando por teléfono) /de verdad konata esta enamorada de alguien que...que…/ (es sacada de su mundo por la vos de tsukasa/

Tsukasa: y ¿como lo notaste?

Konata: pues al principio pensé que se me pasaría viendo algún anime o manga y si esto no resultaba un videojuego pero la cosa era más fuerte

Kagami: /konata prefiriendo a alguien antes que sus frikadas….quien demonios es ese tipo/

Tsukasa: no pudiste sacártelo de la cabeza

Konata: no y resulto empeorarlo

Tsukasa: ¿como es eso?

Konata: pues por que las series y mangas que leía terminaban siendo de categoría yuri y asta los juegos que conseguí eran iguales

Kagami: / ¿he? ¿Qué tiene que ver el yuri con que se enamore?/

Tsukasa: por eso me dijiste te confundiste y me dijiste que te gustaban las mujeres

Konata: si creo que el yuri y ella realmente me confunden

Las chicas se reían de la confusión de tsukasa por lo que no notaron como sonó el teléfono cuando kagami dejo escapar un grito ahogado y casi vota el teléfono

Kagami: (quien con una gran concentración no había hablado en toda la conversación y solo por el shock no había gritado) / es broma ¿verdad? Konata…konata esta…e….enamorada...De otra chica/

El mundo de kagami se había vuelto un tanto más gris al comprobar que realmente

Se había enamorado de su amiga más pequeña pero que solo descubrió sus sentimientos cuando su oportunidad ya había pasado y esta quería a otra chica

Kagami: / ¡no puede ser! ¿Por qué? si tiene que ser una chica…. ¿no puedo ser yo?/

Tsukasa: pero aun me cuesta creer que eres tú hablando de amor

Konata: ni yo misma me lo creo en ocasiones

Kagami: /konata de verdad te gusta alguien…alguien que…que... que no soy yo/

Este pensamiento se repetía en la cabeza de kagami al fin entendía que sentía por la chica de ojos verdes pero resulta que ella ya quiere a una chica que no es ella

Tsukasa: jamás pensé que te le confesarías

Konata: bueno….ni yo me lo había planteado en serio

Kagami: / y ¿Por qué demonios de repente tienes que hacerlo? justo cuando descubro mis sentimientos me dices que no antes de que me confiese konata/

El despecho empezaba a invadir a kagami poco a poco mientras imaginaba como su chica de cabellos azules se iba con otra

Kagami: /es mi culpa si me hubiera portado mejor con ella o me hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo que siento esto no pasaría/

Tsukasa: ¿acaso tienes miedo kona-chan?

Konata: un poco por que no acepte mis sentimientos mañana

Kagami: / ¡momento! Ella dijo que aun no esta segura de si es correspondida por la otra/

Kagami aun veía un pequeño rayo de esperanza y estaba segura que no desperdiciaría las oportunidades que aun le quedan

Kagami: / bien solo tengo que confesarme a konata antes que ella lo haga o por ultimo impedir que ella se confiese/

Hubiera seguido planeando pero las risas del teléfono la sacan de sus pensamientos

Kagami: maldición se me olvidaba el teléfono/

Lo vuelve a acercar a su oído y alcanza a escuchar el final de la conversación

Tsukasa: pero en realidad me gustaría ver su cara cuando te le confiese

Konata: pues….aun tengo un poco de miedo al pensar que le diré

Tsukasa: algo se te ocurrirá yo se que en el fondo disfruta cuando habla contigo

Kagami: /que pasa tsukasa también conoce a la chica de konata/

Konata: eso espero porque de no ser así mañana no será una feliz navidad para mi

Kagami: /no te preocupes que para eso estaré yo hai contigo si esa tonta no sabe aceptarte/

Kagami estaba segura de que la otra chica no aceptaría a konata y de que si ella se le confesara a konata esta recapacitaría de su supuesto enamoramiento

Tsukasa: pero nada pierdes intentándolo además no creo que dejemos de ser amigas por algo como esto

Konata: tienes razón

Tsukasa: ¡ya se! porque no llamas a miyuki-san y le dices lo que piensas hacer

Konata: ¿bueno no creo que le cuente nada? Y tampoco pierdo mucho con consultarla después de todo se enteraría tarde o temprano

Kagami: /como miyuki también la conoce…ahora resulta que soy la única que no ha visto a la chica especial de konata/

Konata: bueno me despido mejor llamo a miyuki-san

Tsukasa: yo tengo que ir a hablar con onee-san

Las dos chicas cuelgan y kagami al momento y se dirige a la cocina aparentando que estaba hai y no espiando la conversación de la menor de la casa

Tsukasa: onee-chan ¿tienes un momento?

Kagami: (disimulando) ¿he? ¿Qué pasa tsukasa?

Tsukasa: (con nervios) esto pues yo mañana había quedado de...De buscar un encargo a las 8:00 y quizá no pueda salir con kona-chan en la tarde así que me preguntaba…

Kagami: ¿si yo podía ir a buscarlo?

Tsukasa: ¿ah? (sorprendida) no….pues ya que la que lo debe ir a recoger soy únicamente yo me preguntaba si tú...Tú podías acompañar a kona-chan ya…que…me pidió que la acompañara mañana

Kagami: ¿he? Como…/konata acaso piensa contarme de la chica que le gusta antes de confesarse/

Tsukasa: y ¿Qué me dices?

Kagami: pues por mi no hay problema /pues mejor así me adelanto a su confesión y me encargo de la otra chica alabes/

Tsukasa: (sonriendo) ¿de verdad que bien kona-chan se alegrara por eso?

Kagami: (sonriendo por adentro) /y no te imaginas cuan feliz la haré/

Mientras tanto konata hablaba con miyuki quien no había reaccionado del todo bien con lo que le dijo konata

Konata: hola…hola miyuki-san

Miyuki: (saliendo del shock) ¿He? Konata-san escuche bien tu estas….

Konata: si enamorada

Miyuki: y estas enamorada de…

Konata: (tomando aire) si de kagami

Miyuki no sabia si esto era una broma o konata por fin había sido afectada por todos los juegos y el anime/manga que avía visto

Miyuki: bu...Bueno y porque me lo cuentas tan de repente

Konata: pues...Por...Porque mañana pienso con...confesarle mi amor (increíble pero ruborizada por esto)

Miyuki: ¿mañana? No crees que es un poco rápido para esto

Konata: puede ser pero no quiero seguir con la duda de si mis sentimientos son o no aceptados

Miyuki: ¿creo que entiendo pero cuando lo piensas hacer?

Konata: pues después de que nos juntemos en la tarde pensaba encontrarme con ella como a las 8:00

Miyuki: pero ¿como lograras que asista si no le dices a que va?

Konata: ya pensé en eso y le pedí a tsukasa que lo arregle (sonrisa de confiada)

Miyuki: ¿crees que podrá hacerlo?

Konata: claro kagami-n no tiene por donde enterarse de que me boy a confesar (confiada)

Miyuki: ¿segura? es tsukasa-san de quien hablamos

Konata: no hay problema estoy segura de tsukasa se mantiene callada

Mientras tanto las dos chicas estaban hipnotizadas viendo televisión y comiendo frituras (mejor dicho tsukasa no respondía y kagami aprovechaba la oportunidad)

Kagami: nee tsukasa (comiendo una fritura)

Tsukasa: ¿si nee-san? (cogiendo la bolsa sin dejar de mirar la TV)

Kagami: konata no te dijo a que hora se declararía

Tsukasa: pues no recuerdo creo que después de que se juntaran con ella (sin pestañar)

Kagami: gracias es un placer hablar contigo ahora /porque no pensé en esto antes/

Tsukasa: como digas nee-san (ignorándola y siguiendo en la hipnosis de la TV)

Kagami: /un día de estos boy a quitarte ese problema……pero por ahora/ eh que te a dicho de cómo se declarara

Tsukasa: pues….

Konata: sin duda se lo guardara bien

Miyuki: y ¿exactamente para que me necesitabas?

Konata: pues necesitaba ayuda con lo de confesarme

Miyuki: que se te a ocurrido

Konata: pues primero pensé en gritarle ¡te amo! Con todas mis fuerzas pero luego pensé que mejor seria decirle que me gusto desde el primer día en que la vi pero como eso ya es viejo mejor le decía que a pesar de todo lo que discutamos ella aun me gusta pero eso es lo que mas se a dicho en los anime esta temporada

Miyuki: pues quizás escribirle algo bonito o decírselo en un lugar adecuado

Konata: lo del lugar lo había pensado pero escribirle algo…….pues es complicado para mí

Miyuki: ¿no sabes que decir?

Konata: no es eso sino que puede que me confiese imitando a algún anime o cambiándole el nombre y eso no estaría bien

Por la mente de konata pasan imágenes de barias series tanto romantica, yuri y yaoi justo en los momentos donde se confesaban y se ponía a ella y kagami en el lugar de los protagonistas

Miyuki: quizá lo mejor es que le digas lo que sientes en ese momento sin inventar ni cambiar las cosas

Konata: justo lo que esperaba de miyuki-san un consejo censillo y perfecto

Miyuki: gracias y espero que te valla bien

Konata: yo también espero eso bueno asta mañana miyuki-san

Miyuki: asta mañana konata-san

Konata esa noche tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño y eso que no se había desvelado viendo anime ni jugando en línea como era su costumbre pero cuando la imagen de kagami ayudándola o estando sola con ella le da un leve rubor en sus mejillas y comienza pensar nuevamente en lo que le espera mañana solo se estresaba mas pero en un momento siente como si una mano le hiciera una caricia y una vos familiar y acogedora la calmara

¿?¿?¿?: Baya…baya mi pequeña ya es una mujer que esta preocupada por el amor

Konata siente como la presencia esta a su lado y le acaricia la cabeza para calmarla mientras se relaja y empieza a tener una cara de soñar con algo bueno (algo como kagami aceptando su confesión y diciendo ---tu también me gustas konata---) y algo bueno era exactamente lo que soñaba kagami en ese momento.

La chica soñaba que konata recapacitaba de confesarse a otra chica terminaba confesándole su amor a ella

Kagami: (hablando en sueños) si tu también me gustas konata (mientras babeaba un poco y se sonrojaba por lo que pasaba en su sueño)

Mientras soñaban la mañana tomo lugar y con los primeros rayos del sol ambas son privadas de sus sueños

Kagami: umph konata no te vallas todavía (tapándose para que el sol no la moleste)

Y mientras tanto en la casa de konata

Konata: ummm…. Kagami dame 5 minutos y estoy contigo (igual que kagami se tapa para volver a dormir)

Al final a pesar de sus intentos tanto konata como kagami no pudieron volver a soñar (aunque se lo pasaron realmente bien mientras duro) teniendo que resignarse y prepararse para las cosas que harían ese día cuando se juntaron las 4 esa tarde kagami y konata no se pudieron mirar a los ojos por los nervios por lo que al saludarse miraban al piso y miyuki con tsukasa otra vez tenían que mantener la conversación intentando quietarle peso a la situación

Miyuki: esto…..kagami-san alguna deseo que tengas para esta navidad

Kagami: pues…. (Mira a konata y se ruboriza)

Tsukasa: vamos yo también quiero saber que desea onee-san

Konata: (intentando aparentar que no le importa mucho lo que quiere kagami) vamos kagami-san todas quieren saber que tienes planeado para esta navidad

Kagami: pues….tengo uno que relaciona a una persona que quiero

Miyuki: he un amigo

Kagami niega con la cabeza asiendo que konata preste mucha atención a la respuesta

Tsukasa: alguien de nuestra familia (temiendo por que la respuesta estropeara los planes de konata)

Kagami vuelve a negar un tanto mas roja y konata ya empezaba a sentir un vació en su interior pensando en la respuesta de kagami

Miyuki: ¿acaso es…una confesión amorosa? (con lago de miedo)

El aire de repente se tenso y las tres esperaban la respuesta de kagami la cual con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y mas roja a un dio su afirmación

Tsukasa: ¡onee-san! ¡Piensas confesarte!

Barias de las personas que en ese momento caminaban por hai se voltean con lo fuerte que grito tsukasa

Tsukasa: (sintiendo que la miran) ha….disculpen….jejeje

Kagami se mantenía en silencio y miyuki se arrepentía de haber preguntado mientras konata empezaba a sentir que todas las posibilidades que pudo tener con kagami se esfumaron en un solo instante

Konata: /es broma no kagami esta…esta…enamorada/ (sintiendo como su alma caía a un vació sin fin)

Esta pura pregunta se repetía en la cabeza de konata mientras tsukasa no sabia que hacer si preguntar más sobre esto o cambiar el tema pero antes de que llegara a una respuesta kagami es quien rompe el silencio del grupo

Kagami: con…con su permiso

Kagami se separa del grupo y se va por otro lado siendo seguida por miyuki mientras konata que aun estaba en un estado de inmovilidad simplemente observa a kagami alejarse de ella

Konata: /quizás esto sea lo mejor para ambas/

Tsukasa: kona-chan….kona-chan responde

Konata ¿he? Ah tsukasa (reaccionando y volviendo a la tierra)

Tsukasa: kona-chan estas bien (preocupada)

Konata: si…. (Con pena viendo al piso)

Tsukasa: estas preocupada por lo de onee-san

Konata: quizás es mejor así….que kagami consiga a alguien que valla bien con ella y una rarita como yo se busque a alguien igual

Tsukasa: no digas eso….debes decirle lo que sientes aunque te rechace por lómenos conocerás su respuesta

Konata: pero ¿no la se ya? Ella ya quiere a…a….alguien mas (empezando a tener los ojos húmedos)

Tsukasa: (pasándole un pañuelo) ¿no eres tú la kona-chan que siempre a dicho que como mínimo ay que intentarlo?

Konata: eso puede aplicarse a un juego o un anime pero ahora ya….

Tsukasa: quien es la chica que siempre ha visto la vida como si fuera sacada de un juego o un anime

Konata: pero…. (Rompiendo en lágrimas)

Tsukasa: pero nada tu eres la kona-chan que siempre a actuado con orgullo de lo que ase sin echarse atrás así que no lo hagas ahora

Konata: (secándose las lagrimas) sabes….tienes razón aunque kagami tenga mil chicos en su lista le diré lo que siento y….

Tsukasa: ¿y….?

Konata: y en ultimo caso tendré que encárgame de todos los que se le acerquen asta que kagami-n sea solo mía (apretando el puyo en señal de determinación mirando hacia el horizonte al mas puro estilo anime)

Tsukasa: esa es la kona-chan que conozco (algo avergonzada por la idea de su amiga)

Konata: gracias tsukasa (sonriendo)

Tsukasa: de nada (de volviéndole la sonrisa)

Konata: bueno mejor me adelanto a casa y me preparo para lo de esta noche

Tsukasa: yo iré por miyuki-san y onee-san

Las dos chicas emprenden su camino mientras tanto miyuki por fin le daba alcance a kagami

Miyuki: kagami-san espera por favor

Miyuki se para frente a kagami la cual estaba al borde de las lágrimas con la cara completamente roja

Kagami: mi…miyuki

Miyuki: ¿si? Kagami-san

Kagami: hay algo que necesito contarte

Miyuki: bueno no tengo problema en escucharte pero….que tal si lo hablamos en otro lado (viendo como la calle no era el mejor lugar para que su amiga le abriera el corazón)

Las dos fueron a un lugar un poco apartado para poder hablar con confianza sobre cualquier cosa que la chica de cabello lila quisiera compartir con la peli rosa

Miyuki: y bien ¿Qué tenias que contarme?

Kagami: (con el color de la cara normal y ya más calmada) es sobre la persona a la que me pienso confesar

Miyuki: ¿estas segura de querer hacerlo? / Porque de ser a si konata-san lo va pasar realmente mal/

Kagami: pues….tuve mis dudas pero necesito hacerlo antes de que sea tarde /si antes de que se le declare a la otra/

Miyuki: ho ya veo…../ creo que quizás konata-san no podrá tener su feliz navidad como esperaba/

Kagami: y aunque es la primera ves que siento esto por alguien se que es de verdad y quiero darlo todo en ello (mirando al cielo)

Miyuki: ¿te enamoraste kagami-san?

Kagami asiente débilmente mientras el rubor vuelve a su cara

Miyuki: ¿es alguien que conozco? (con algo de intriga)

Kagami: pues la verdad a quien pienso confesarle mis sentimiento es a…. (Ya empezando a ser invadida por los nervios y el sonrojo)

Miyuki: ¿a…? (impaciente)

Tsukasa: onee-san

Kagami: ¡tsukasa! (roja y sorprendida)

Tsukasa: que bueno que las encuentro (preocupada)

Miyuki: no tenías que preocuparte tanto

Tsukasa: pero onee-san se fue de repente no sabia que le había pasado

Kagami: pues eso es…. (Con un pequeño rubor)

La mayor de las hermanas pensaba como contarle en ese instante a tsukasa y miyuki sus motivos pero en cuanto habla miyuki se calla

Miyuki: ¿he? ¿Y konata-san? (intrigada)

Kagami al instante sale de sus pensamientos para esperar la respuesta de su hermana de a donde fue la chica de sus sueños

Tsukasa: pues kona-chan fue a su casa para…. (Mira a kagami) para arreglar algunos asuntos antes de que se le haga mas tarde

Miyuki: ya veo (con pena pensando en como debía estar konata)

Kagami al instante tomo eso como la alarma de que o se le adelantaba a konata y se confesaba o esperaba a saber el resultado de la declaración de la otaku del grupo

Kagami: pues…yo también tengo que irme ya

Kagami se marcha tan rápido que ni miyuki que aun tenia la duda de quien era la persona de la que kagami se enamoro y tsukasa que quería confirmar si era verdad o no lo de su confesión alcanzaron a pararla

Tsukasa: ¡onee-san espera….! (intentando seguirla)

Miyuki: lo mejor es dejarla ir tsukasa-san (con una vos cortante)

Tsukasa: pero…. (Con tristeza)

Miyuki: creo….creo que kagami-san de verdad esta enamorada (lo más seria que podía)

Tsukasa: pero que pasara con kona-chan (desesperada)

Miyuki: eso…eso es algo que no puedo saber (casi sin ánimos)

Tsukasa: no es justo por que tenia que pasar esto (apunto de llorar)

Miyuki: lo se no es algo que debería pasar en navidad (pasándole un pañuelo)

Las horas pasaron y las dos protagonistas de la historia estaba listas dirigiéndose al encuentro de la otra para decirle todo lo que sentían

Kagami: /konata se que te va a parecer raro que me confiese a ti pero es lo que en verdad siento/

Konata: /kagami quizás hoy pienses que soy mas rara que nunca y quizás tengas razón pero no me quiero quedar con la duda de saber tu respuesta/

Las dos chicas se preparan para esa noche y al estar listas toman un regalo que con tiempo habían seleccionado para la otra y pasando por todas las calles llenas de gente, parejas y mas de un santa mal echo (si avían asta un santa rubio enano al lado de uno negro de 2 metros) todo ya decorado con ambiente navideño e iluminado por luces de neón y adornos por doquier

Konata: /baya este año si que no han escatimado en gastos/

Kagami: /este año no se han dejado nada guardado eh/

Al llegar la hora acordada las dos estaban frente a una fuente llena de regalos como decoración pero a pesar de haber estado con mil cosas en la cabeza solo pudieron saludar a la otra y empezar a caminar en silencio sin siquiera mirarse

Kagami: / ¡vamos que esperas para decirle lo que sientes!/

Kagami miro a konata pero en cuanto esta otra la miro se sonroja al instante igual que la peli azul y desvía la mirada

Konata: / ¡apresúrate y díselo de una ves!/

Konata iba a hablar en ese momento pero las palabras murieron en su boca saliendo solo una palabra

Konata: kagami…. (Susurrando)

Kagami: ¿he? ¿Qué pasa?

Konata: esto…. /díselo ya maldición/

Kagami: ¿si?

Konata: ….que crees que te regalaran esta navidad /tan tonta soy/

Kagami: ha eso….pues creo que tsukasa me dará alguna joya o un accesorio….como si no me fuera a dar cuenta de que era para hacerme un regalo

Lo que la chica de pelo lila no sabia era que konata era quien había mandado a tsukasa a que la interrogara para poder elegir bien el regalo

Kagami: ¿y que ay de ti sabes que te regalaran?

Konata…pues a mi tsukasa también me interrogo sobre que me gustaría recibir de regalo /como pensó que no lo notaria después de que la mande a investigar a kagamin/

Lo que la otaku de pelo azul no sabia era que tsukasa también había sido mandada por kagami con antelación para saber que regalarle/

Después de esto ambas siguieron caminando hablando de cualquier cosa pero sintiéndose bien en la compañía de la otra y de paso caminado asta un lugar tranquilo sin mucha gente para estar solas

Kagami: /bien es el sitio perfecto para confesarme/

Konata: /esto párese sacado de un manga…bien es ahora o nunca/

Konata/kagami: esto…

Ambas se acercan a la otra cuando iban a hablar pero la cercanía las pone nerviosas

Kagami: esto que…que tenias que decir

Konata: por favor tu primero

Ambas no saben que hacer de un momento a otro el ambiente había cambiado y ahora avían perdido todo el valor que tenían pero la chica de pelo azul es la que rompe el silencio

Konata: kagami….

Kagami: ¿si konata?

Konata: sobre lo de que te ibas a confesar con alguien….es ¿verdad?

Kagami: ¿ha? Pues…si es verdad /contigo/

Konata: (con pena) ya veo….

Kagami: y ¿tu? Konata también tenías planeado confesarte

Konata: ¿ha? Pues si….pero… ¿Cómo te?.... (Intrigada)

Kagami: (adelantándosele) eso no importa…solo ¿crees que esa persona lo vale? (con duda)

Konata: /sin duda lo vales kagamin…pero/ creo que si….

Kagami empieza a pensar en que si konata no se confesara se sentiría igual que ella y esto era lo mismo que tenia konata en la cabeza

Kagami: eeeh….esto konata…yo…yo tengo algo que hacer

Konata: he….pues yo también así que….

Kagami: adiós (con la vos quebrándose)

Se da vuelta y empieza a caminar asía el otro lado

Konata: aaah….asta siempre (susurrando lo ultimo)

Las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de los ojos de las dos chicas y comienzan a caminar cada una a una dirección diferente pero cuando ya habían pasado de las 11:00 las dos aun no avían llegado a sus casas

Kagami: /esto es lo mejor verdad que konata sea feliz con la chica que Eligio y yo intentare olvidarla/

Kagami intentaba autoconvencerse de que podría vivir sin konata pero cuando estaba a unas calles de su casa

Vio como una pileta empezaba a ser iluminada y sintió la necesidad de acercarse a ella

Kagami: /como me gustaría que konata estuviera aquí/

¿?¿?¿?: En ese caso por que no vas con ella

Kagami: ¡he! ¿Quien dijo eso?

Kagami miro asía todos los lados pero no encontró a nadie y en cuanto pensaba marcharse sintió que le hablan de nuevo

¿?¿?¿?: Si no le dices lo que sientes te arrepentirás por siempre

Kagami: (con miedo) ¿quien es?

¿?¿?¿?: Digamos que una ayuda de parte del amor

Kagami: ¿del amor? Debo haberme juntado mucho con konata

¿?¿?¿?: ¿Segura quizás hubieras preferido pasar aun más tiempo con ella?

Kagami: pero…pero no puedo ella esta enamorada de otra (enojada)

¿?¿?¿?: Y solo por esa razón no se lo dirás….pensé que eras mas decidida

Kagami: pero…pero…. (Apunto de llorar)

¿?¿?¿?: Sino se lo dices ahora te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida

Kagami: ¡A CALLAR! Esta bien se lo diré aunque me rompa el corazón (parando de llorar)

¿?¿?¿?: Créeme no te arrepentirás

Kagami: debo estar peor que cualquier otaku para acerté caso

Kagami empieza a correr en busca de konata pero en cuanto pensaba llamarla recibe una llamada de tsukasa

Tsukasa: onee-san sabes donde esta kona-chan

Kagami ¿he? Que ha pasado con konata

Tsukasa: según su padre aun no vuelve y no responde el móvil

Kagami: no te preocupes yo la encontrare

Tsukasa: ¿he? (extrañada)

¿?¿?¿?: Si vas al la plaza del centro la encontraras

Kagami: de nuevo tu bueno….gracias por la ayuda

Kagami se marcha corriendo en busca de la otaku de pelo azul mientras una imagen de una mujer de pelo azul muy similar a konata aparéese flotando en el lugar

Kanata: baya que problemas causan estas niñas…pero (mira como corre kagami asía el encuentro de konata) creo que todo terminara bien

Por otro lado konata luego de separarse de kagami estuvo vagando como cuerpo sin alma asta entrar a un salón de video juegos y después de un rato de jugar touhou se fue ya que ni siquiera podía mantener la vista en la pantalla y luego fue a una tienda de anime y manga pero nada asía que kagami saliera de su mente

Konata: /kagami esto es lo mejor verdad una friki como yo en las tiendas y tu…tu…tu estas con la persona que quieres…. (A punto de llorar)

¿?¿?¿?: ¿Estas segura de que es lo mejor?

Konata: ¿he? Que fue eso

Konata sintió que una vos familiar le hablaba y solo veía las televisiones pasando propagandas de anime

Konata: ¿quizás kagamin tenia razón y he visto demasiado anime?

¿?¿?¿?: Eso no es mentira pero tampoco lo es el que estas cometiendo un error

Konata: (algo asustada) bien quizás mi conciencia por fin esta hablando y me dice que es lo que echo mal

¿?¿?¿?: Lo único que estas asiendo mal es ignorar tus sentimientos

Konata: si te refieres a lo de kagami ya tome mi decisión….yo…yo dejare que ella sea feliz…..con quien ella Eligio (con lagrimas en los ojos)

¿?¿?¿?: Pero sigues ignorando lo que sientes además de no actuar como lo arias

Konata: pero…pero (rompiendo a llorar) kagami esta con la persona que le gusta y yo…yo estoy

¿?¿?¿?: Arrepintiéndote por no decírselo

Konata: (llorando) pues que quieres que haga soy una friki enana y además una chica como ella….no podría gustarle (sollozando)

¿?¿?¿?: Pues así como estas no pero….si actuaras como tú eres en realidad

De repente una luz inunda el lugar y las televisiones empiezan a mostrar las escenas de confesiones en las series de anime de comedia luego románticas seguidas de las de acción y por ultimo yuris

Konata: pero aun así…yo no…yo no puedo con kagami…. (Resignada)

Luego todas las televisiones muestran escenas de haruhi susumiya y para sorpresa de nuestra otaku favorita ponen imágenes y escenas de ella con kagami asta que la luz baja y vuelve a estar en la tienda

¿?¿?¿?: Y ¿Qué dices?

Konata se seca las lágrimas y con cara decidida dice

Konata: yo….yo…. ¡Yo amo a kagami y le voy a decir lo que siento!

Konata mira su celular y nota como hay barias llamadas perdidas de tsukasa y su padre

Konata: disculpen si los preocupe pero….ay algo que debo hacer

¿?¿?¿?: Si quieres encontrarla mejor dirígete a la plaza del centro

Konata: esto gracias…..esto…

La otaku de pelo azulado empieza a pensar si fue su conciencia una divinidad un shinigami su personalidad oculta o algún espíritu el que le hablaba

¿?¿?¿?: No te preocupes por eso

Konata: gracias quien seas

Konata se marcha y aparéese kanata flotando con cara de felicidad

Kanata: me alegro que todo se resuelva….solo queda esperar que sean honestas

Mientras tanto konata corría ala ves que kagami cada una con pensamientos relacionados con la otra

Konata: /kagami no dejare que nadie mas te tenga/

Kagami: /konata no dejare que cualquier tonta se quede contigo/

Konata: /no pienso dejar que nadie se quede con mi kagamiiiin/

Kagami: /konata no dejare que ninguna otra se quede con mi otaku/

Ambas van acercándose a la plaza y sus pensamientos y emociones solo se intensificaban

Kagami: /konata te diré todo lo que siento/

Konata: /kagami quiero que sepas cuanto te quiero/

Al llegar la plaza no se fijan que había un show en vivo de lucky chanel

Akira: bien que demonios se supone que hagamos

Minoru: pues akira-sama ay que grabar a los peatones y ver que asen en Navidad

Akira: ¡ha! Y para que demonios tengo que aparecer entonces

Minoru: pues por la festividad ay que compartir el espíritu y……

No pudo continuar por una patada y algunos golpes de akira que lo asen callar y luego la pequeña pero agresiva idol dice

Akira: bueno….como estoy aburrida mejor graben a los que pasen por aquí (saliendo del set por un momento)

Minoru: (en el piso) espere akira-sama….

Justo en ese momento kagami queda frente a konata y con todo el valor acumulado y determinación avanza asía ella y dice

Kagami: konata…hay algo que debo decirte /quieras o no yo te lo boy a decir/

Konata: que coincidencia porque yo también /no dejare que mis sentimientos se queden en el silencio/

El ambiente se tensa un poco y ambas se arman de valor imaginando barios resultados tanto favorables como catastróficos y durante la espera no se fijan que los estaban enfocando por petición de akira ya que solo tenían ojos para la otra

Konata/kagami: esto….yo (sonrojadas y sorprendidas por hablar al mismo tiempo)

Kagami: /vamos no dejare que no sepas mis sentimientos konata/

Konata: /no quiero dejar que kagami desconozca lo que siento/

Ambas se llenan de valor y determinación y al mismo tiempo se gritan mirando directamente a la otra sintiendo como si parte de su vida dependiera de ello

Konata/kagami: ¡TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO!..... ¿he?

Ambas no creían lo que avían escuchado imaginaban que tenia que ser un error de su cerebro por querer escuchar algo bueno de la otra pero kagami es la que habla primero para comprobarlo

Kagami: de... ¿De verdad? (sonrojada y con temor)

Konata: de verdad tu me gustas kagami…tu me gustas mucho (sonrojada y con felicidad)

Kagami: yo igual pero…no creo que sea como tú me gustas a mí….

Konata se acerca a kagami y la abrasa y dice

Konata: tú no solo me gustas kagami yo a ti…a ti….

Konata no puede seguir porque se pierde en los ojos de kagami y esta estaba en la misma situación que la fan de haruhi

Kagami: konata yo…yo

Ninguna pudo terminar lo que decían porque sus bocas se encontraron y sus lenguas empezaban a danzar buscando las profundidades de la boca de la otra sin dar tregua a sus emociones queriendo probar mas del sabor que daba la otra como un alimento que nunca se acababa o eso paresia ya que tuvieron que parar por la falta de aire

Kagami: ko..Konata…yo…yo

Konata: ka…kagami...yo…yo

Ambas no necesitaron palabras ya sabían lo que iba a decir la otra con solo mirarla

Konata/kagami: te amo….

Y con decir solo eso volvieron a besarse volviendo a probar ese sabor que les llenaba el alma y que tanto avían deseado este tiempo claro que sin fijarse que todo lo que avían hecho estaba siendo filmado por lucky chanel y las consecuencias de esto

Minoru: esto…no creo que deberíamos mostrar eso

Akira: ha que te pasa dos lindas chicas besándose que clase de afeminado eres ¿he?

Minoru: pero akira-sama una relación de ese tipo no debería ser expuesta sin consentimiento

Akira: relación son solo dos les…. (Minoru le tapa la boca para que no hable)

Minoru: por favor akira-sama que ase por lómenos diga yuris (huele a Akira y siente un aroma a sake) akira-sama…. ¿esta ebria?

Akira: por unas copitas no voy a emborracharme

Minoru: akira-sama que clase de ejemplo da a los niños

Akira: a callar afeminado (totalmente borracha)

Y dicho esto lo sujeta y comienza a besar

Minoru: akira-sama que ase (intentando librarse)

Akira: pues volviéndote mas hombre que no ves

Minoru: ¿como? ¿No creo que debería…?

No pudo continuar ya que akira lo calla con un beso aunque mas paresia querer tragárselo por la garganta (la mujer esta borracha claramente) por otro lado volviendo con nuestra pareja principal que asta el momento había seguido besándose asta que sintieron que sus corazones estaban llenos

Konata: kagami…. ¿que paso con la persona a la que…que te le confesarías? (con algo de miedo y dudas)

Kagami: (sonriendo) que dices yo…. (Abrasando a konata y dejándola en su pecho) la tengo en frente mió

Konata reacciona a este comentario estando mas que feliz y solo se relaja en los brazo de kagami pero es alejada después de un rato por una intrigada kagami

Kagami: y konata ¿sobre la chica que le dijiste a tsukasa? (con algo de temor)

Konata: ¿Cómo sabes eso? (con duda)

Kagami: pase a escuchar algo y yo… (Sonrojada)

Konata: pues…. (Besando a kagami en la mejilla) la estoy besando en este momento

Kagami se sonroja un poco por esto y cuando iba a decir algo konata pone un dedo sobre sus labios y le dice

Konata: vamos ay algo que debo darte (tomando la mano de kagami y llevándola a un lugar más apartado)

Kagami: espera konata ¿donde quieres llevarme?

Konata: espera y veras (sonriéndole a kagami)

Kagami: es...Esta bien (devolviéndole la sonrisa y un poco apenada) /kagami nunca creí que podría estar así con konata/

Siguieron un rato caminado de la mano sin importarles que la gente las mirara

Konata: /por fin puedo ir de la mano con mi kagamin sin importar nada mas/

Cuando llegaron al pie de un árbol navideño gigante lleno de regalos en la base konata se detuvo y mirando a kagami dijo

Konata: bien aquí es kagami (girándose a verla)

Kagami: ¿he? ¿Que cosa me querías mostrar konata?

Konata se acerca a kagami y susurrándole al oído dice

Konata: esto mi kagamin (señalando al árbol)

Kagami: ¿Qué?....

Al instante todo el lugar se oscurece y de los adornos del árbol se apagan todos y luego se encienden unas luces de color dorado brillante que decían – I Love You –

Kagami: aaaah que hermoso konata (deslumbrada)

Konata: pues….solo un poco comparado con mi kagami

Kagami: (apenada) ko...Konata cuidado con lo que dices

Konata: ¿he? acaso yo no pu….

Es callada por un beso de kagami que le responde

Kagami: para nada solo que aun me cuesta hacerme a la idea

Konata ve como kagami lucia aun más hermosa con la luz dorada del árbol y como el leve rubor de sus mejillas la hacían lucir tierna ese momento

Konata: mi kagamin es preciosa (poniéndose melosa)

Kagami: ¿he? (aun mas roja) por...porque dices eso tan de repente

Konata: y con su personalidad de tsundere es aun mas linda

Kagami: corta el rollo konata…. (Avergonzada)

En ese momento kagami mira como konata se veía simplemente bellísima con la luz de fondo y que esta hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes brillantes asiendo que kagami se pierda en las lagunas de color esmeralda de konata

Konata: ¿he? pasa algo kagami

Kagami: (hipnotizada por los ojos de konata) be…bellísima

Konata: ¿a que dices?

Kagami: que...Que te ves muy bien….eres muy bella esta bien (molesta por tener que admitirlo)

Konata: vaya kagami me esta elogiando que vergüenza (poniendo la típica sonrisa que hacía enojar a kagami)

Kagami: no es eso…simplemente es que te veías muy hermosa y yo….

Konata: en serio gracias kaga….

No pudo continuar porque kagami la atrae asía ella y la calla con un beso asiendo que konata llegue a temblar de la emoción

Konata: kagami…. (Mirando a los ojos de ella)

Kagami: konata…. (Devolviéndole la mirada)

Ambas se quedan un momento mirando a la otra asta que los colores del árbol vuelven a la normalidad y al momento de darse un beso suenan las 12:00 indicando que era oficialmente navidad pero para ellas que ya avían recibido un regalo adelantado no importaba mucho esto

Kagami: konata hay algo que quisiera darte

Konata: yo también kagami

Las dos sacan un regalo que estragan a la otra y dicen al unísono

Konata/kagami: feliz Navidad

Se traspasan obsequios y konata descubre que de alguna forma (a través de tsukasa) kagami encontró los dvds que ella quería y que incluso con sus habilidades como otaku de primera no pudo conseguir

Konata: ¡son los dvds de la segunda temporada de haruhi susumiya con touhou y vocaloid! ¡COMO LOS CONSEGUISTE!

Kagami: pues tuve unos cuantos inconvenientes pero pude lograrlo al fin (nadie se atrevería a enfrentarse a una tsundere furiosa y menos si es kagami buscando un anime cuando estaba celosa de una chica imaginaria)

Konata: muchas gracias kagami

Kagami: no hay de que

Kagami en ese momento abre el regalo de konata para descubrir un precioso collar de color plata con incrustaciones de color zafiro y esmeralda como el que quería (tsukasa abecés resulta bastante útil)

Kagami: ¡DE DONDE SACASTE ESTO!

Konata: pues tuve que juntar todos mis ahorros del trabajo pero no importa ya que es para kagami (sonriendo)

Kagami: (sonrojada) gracias konata….yo….

Konata: tu lo dijiste no hay de que

Kagami: tienes razón…. (Aun apenada)

Konata: ven déjame ayudarte con eso

La chica de cabello azulado se gana detrás de kagami y esta le pasa el collar para que se lo abroche con cuidado

Konata: bien ya esta

Kagami: como me queda

La chica de pelo lila se gira y con el collar sus atributos parecían sobresaltar a lo que konata se queda embobada viéndola asta que kagami la ase reaccionar

Kagami: oye respóndeme cuando te pregunto

Konata: (saliendo del transe) ha pues….bellísima ka…kagami

Kagami: gra…gracias…. (Apenada por lo que dijo konata)

El corazón de konata estaba latiendo cada ves mas fuerte pidiéndole estar cerca de kagami y esto era lo que el corazón de kagami también solicitaba

Ambas empezaron a acercarse hasta estar a unos centímetros de la otra y en cuanto empezaron a besarse con más pasión y desenfreno que antes las luces del árbol volvían a cambiar dejando a nuestras dos enamoradas con un ambiente perfecto

Por otro lado en casa de tsukasa esta no podía creer lo que había visto en televisión (en el lucky chanel específicamente) ya que salían su hermana y su amiga besándose en la plaza del centro ante todas las personas y cámaras del canal

Tsukasa: por…por lómenos están juntas /al final kona-chan pudo tener suerte con onee-san/ (mientras sonríe)

Continúan mostrando a konata y kagami besándose en televisión y esto a tsukasa le avisa que quizás tengan más de un problema por esto (tanto con amigos como familia)

En cambio en casa de miyuki la chica de pelo rosa estaba un poco más impactada por que no esperaba al cambiar de canal encontrar a dos de sus amigas besándose

Miyuki: baya….creo que si tienen una feliz navidad al final /por lómenos ya se de quien esta enamorada kagami-san/

Y mientras mas seguía el programa mas salen konata y kagami lo que le da a pensar a miyuki que la relación de sus amigas no estará en secreto por mucho tiempo

En cambio en casa de konata su padre que sabia que su hija ya podía cuidarse sola pero que aun así se sentía solo en esa noche por que no hubiera ningún otro familiar presente

Soujiroh: como te extraño en estas ocasiones…kanata

Kanata: y yo a ti sou-kun

El padre de la chica de cabello azul se sorprende por escuchar la vos de su difunta esposa pero al instante elimina cualquier miedo con tal de poder verla u oírla

Soujiroh: kanata ¿eres tú?

Kanata: así es amor

La figura de kanata aparéese con dos alas blancas y vestida con solo una tela blanca brillante

Soujiroh: kanata (empezando a botar lagrimas) te e extrañado tanto

Kanata: yo también….pero siempre te observo a ti y a nuestra hija sou-kun

Soujiroh: yo también...Siempre te tengo en mi mente

Kanata: gracias por eso ademas gracias por cuidar a nuestra hija me agrada ver como ha crecido

Soujiroh: pero….no pudo salir como te prometí resulto que fue enana y una otaku y no pude cumplir con todo lo que esperabas de ella

Kanata: para nada ella es perfecta tal y como es no quisiera que cambiara en lo absoluto

Soujiroh: ¿de verdad? ¿Hablas en serio? (sin creérselo)

Kanata: bueno podrían dejar de jugar tantos videojuegos no esta mal que compartan algo pero…no creo que una niña deba jugar cosas para mayores tan pronto

Soujiroh: bueno en eso creo que no habrá mucho problema

Kanata: si ya que ahora nuestra hija ha encontrado la felicidad junto a alguien más

Soujiroh: ¿Qué? ¿Konata esta?

Kanata: así es y espero que la apoyes en ello

Soujiroh: si ese amor que se tienen es la mitad del que tengo por ti será suficiente

Kanata: que no te sorprenda si es aun mayor

Soujiroh: no te preocupes por ello

Kanata se acerca a el y este la rodea con sus brazos atrayéndola y ambos se dan un suave beso por todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados

Soujiroh: quisiera estar contigo

Kanata: cuando te llegue la hora lo estarás….por ahora cuida de ella

Soujiroh: puedes contar con eso

Se dan unos cuantos besos mas para saciar sus ansias de estar con su pareja asta que se vuelvan a ver y kanata termina desapareciendo

Kanata: asta la vista sou-kun

Soujiroh: asta que nos volvamos a ver mi amor

Kanata desaparece y Soujiroh deja la puerta de la casa sin seguro para cuando llegue konata la cual deduce que quizás no llegue sola. Mientras tanto en una banca de un parque cercano kagami y konata estaban sentadas tomadas de la mano

Konata: kagami….

Kagami: ¿he? que pasa konata

Konata: tu y yo somos ya…tu sabes… (Interrogante).

Kagami: ¿he? pues…la verdad…. (Nerviosa)

Ambas se miran y con solo el cruce de miradas basto para que la respuesta saliera sola

Kagami: si somos novias (decidida)

Konata: y ¿no importa lo que digan los demás?

Kagami: para nada….además….

Konata: además…. (Intrigada)

Kagami: si importara no podría estar siempre junto a ti konata

Kagami le da un dulce beso en la frente a konata y esta frota su mejilla con la de kagami diciéndole

Konata: que dulce puede ser abecés mi kagamin

Kagami se sonroja un poco pero para sorpresa de konata esta reacciona diferente de lo usual

Kagami: pero…solo con tigo esta bien……no quiero ser la kagamin de nadie que no sea mi otaku de pelo azul (totalmente seria mientras sujeta fuertemente su mano)

Konata: (sonriendo) esta bien entonces yo solo seré la friki regalona de kagamin ¿verdad?

Kagami: por supuesto tú eres apartir de ahora mi friki canija y rarita novia

Konata: baya…que bueno que me quieres sino como me tratarías (apenada)

Kagami: tonta….porque te quiero es por que eres exactamente tu y nadie mas (semi roja mirando hacía otro lado)

Konata: (un poco ruborizada) y yo amo a mi tsundere gruñona amargada y que explota en cuanto la acaricio

Konata en ese momento acaricia la cabeza de kagami esperando una reacción tsundere de esta pero la otra chica simplemte se deja acariciar y descansa su cabeza en el regazo de konata la cual simplemente continúa con su caricia a la chica que quiere

Konata: baya a hora mi tsundere se ha vuelto una gatita

Kagami: (un tanto molesta) cállate….solo es por ahora que seré tu gata no te acostumbres

Después de un rato en esa posición ambas empiezan a sentir frió y al dirigirse a su hogares kagami nota cuantas llamadas había tenido de sus padres

Kagami: baya deben de estar realmente cabreados….ojala no llegara hoy a casa (ni en un buen tiempo asta que tsukasa y sus hermanas arreglen la situación)

Konata: mi padre en cambio no llamo mucho lo que significa que a de estar totalmente borracho….por lo que podrías…. (Ruborizándose)

Kagami: ¿he? ¿Podría que…..?

Konata: pues…quedarte a dormir en mi cuarto…. (Bastante roja)

Kagami ¿¡como ¡? Qu…quieres de…decir tttt…tu y yo en...e…el mismo cuarto…y la misma ca…cama (total mente roja y nerviosa)

Konata: pues…si no quieres puedo hacer algo como poner un saco de dor….

Kagami la calla con un dedo y solo con mirarla le da su respuesta a lo que konata le toma la mano y se encaminan a su casa donde seguirán con lo que tanto tiempo avían esperado y esta navidad por fin se le había sido regalado

Kagami: te amo konata (mientras le sonríe)

Konata: y yo también a ti (devolviéndole la sonrisa)

Ambas se sujetan fuertemente de la mano mientras suben hacia la habitación de konata listas para todo lo que se les viene de hai en adelante pero sabiendo que cuentan con el amor de la otra nada seria imposible además de que esa navidad sin duda avían recibido el regalo que mas querían….el amor de la chica que aman.

FIN……….


End file.
